


watercolours of the sunrise

by rosemercury



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemercury/pseuds/rosemercury
Summary: from my window, i see the way the morning light catches my neighbour’s one. i wonder if they're awake to see it happening.





	watercolours of the sunrise

i never noticed how the pink the sunrise is before today.

the red bricks of homes surrounding me, painted in a rosy glow. i have to admit i’m envious of them. not the bricks. my neighbours. my bedroom doesn’t catch the light in its grasp until 9am. at that point, the sun is so white. so... bright. bright is normally considered good, right? yet it's not as pretty as it's saturated predecessor. squinting in odd positions at odd times. 9am, 11am. but it’s considered worth it for a pretty picture of dewy skin and honey eyes, right?

the picture isn’t pretty though. there’s no glow, just light. no form.

no colour. no life.

from my window, i see the way the morning light catches my neighbour’s one. i wonder if they're awake to see it happening.

i hope so. but they're drawn curtains and the silence in the air tells me a definitive no.

that's okay though, i can experience it from afar for them.

the sky's bluer now. bright above, speckled with clouds. though they're few and far apart. funny, it rained heavily just a couple of days ago, yet the sun still shines. an apology, maybe? it feels like a wordless promise, and the hope for a sun-soaked summer runs through my veins. the sun continues to shine through, cutting through the gap in my neighbour's curtains, a peach overlay over the cul-de-sac. usually, by the afternoon the clouds will shield the sun from the world, maybe this is why people call england gloomy... when really the beauty you're missing is one you have yet to be sleep deprived enough to see.

i wonder if my neighbours feel lucky, to experience the feeling of opening their curtains and being doused in the watercolours the morning paints along their skin. okay, maybe it's less glamorous than i think of it as...

but what do i know? all i am is a neighbour watching the gold sunrays drip down over the view of their window. experiencing it for them.

the hue shifts from pink to orange. brighter.

as i reread my words, i realise more and more how i long to face the sun. like a sunflower. i want to wake up one day, stand out on a balcony and have the sun welcome me. i hope i would never get bored of it, but really how can you? especially when the sunrise kisses their skin as well as mine.

it’s 6am now, the light looks almost white, but i see the remnants of the gold and peachy glow. 

it's okay. 

i'll see it again tomorrow. lord knows i'll be awake all night, if only just to see the glow wash over my neighbour's windows again. for now, i can only watch it happen from afar, but one day i’ll be able to open my curtains and have the sun paint their trademark gold overlay across my own features.

**Author's Note:**

> hi aaa... i haven't written in 3 years and i got inspired by being awake at 5am and seeing a really pink sunrise ! so i wrote about it but :'') i'm noT a good writer okay sjKJSDHJFH


End file.
